Gandharva/Relationships
Maruna History This section needs content. Sagara History This section needs content. Agni History This section needs content. God Kubera History This section needs content. Kubera Leez Read Leez's Relationship with Gandharva Family Members Shakuntala Menaka Others Teo Rakan First Encounter Gandharva and Teo first encounter each other in episode one of chapter 13. With the help of Elwin, Teo finds him shirtless and weaponless at the outskirts of the Kalibloom forest. Teo sees that he might need help and warns him that the forest is dangerous and that he could be attacked by a sura. Gandharva responds that he already got attacked and showed his blood-covered chest. He comments that he needs to enter the city and get treatment, but he has lost his clothes and identification . Upon seeing Gandharva’s chest oozing with blood, Teo rushes to him and exclaims that it is dangerous to be out in the forest with an injury like that. She comments that he should have asked someone to sponsor him and waited inside the checkpoint. Gandharva seems bemused at Teo’s worry then he later smirks. Teo uses one of her items to heal Gandharva. When Teo does not feel that he will be fine by himself after the checkpoint because he has amnesia and no money, Gandharva finds her to be a meddling little human who makes too much noise. She decides to lend Gandharva money and find him a part-time job to repay her. He says that she is very kind; she responses that she is just meddlesome . When Teo jokes that he will have to fight her should he stir up any trouble, Gandharva goes along with the joke by stating that he does not look forward to that. Teo responds that he is funnier than he looks. Gandharva becomes at a loss for words . As they make their way to lodging, Teo tells her story of how she lost all of her parents and siblings during the cataclysm. Her parents were left stranded in the sura realm. She tells Gandharva that she still wants to believe they are alive somewhere, even though it is false hope. Upon hearing her story, Gandharva is at "lost" . First Impression: Gandharva sees Teo, though kind, as a noisy, meddling little human. He uses Teo to get through the checkpoint, so that he can be on his way to search for the chaos priestess in the city to execute his plan. The chapter ends with Gandharva realizing how similar Teo's story is to his search for his family member. Subsequent Interactions This section needs content. Quotes This section needs content. Elwin Rakan First Encounter Gandharva and Elwin first cross path in episode one of chapter 13. In the Kalibloom forest, Elwin initially finds him sitting down and resting as if he needed help, before she goes to get Teo to help him . Later on, Elwin says her good-bye greeting to Gandharva and calls him oppa. Gandharva wonders when was the last time he was called oppa. As he and Teo watch Elwin heads to the Fighter's Guild, he comments that Elwin is a lively child and believes she is a Yaksha half. He wonders what the relationship is between Teo and her. Teo replies that Elwin is her daughter, which initially surprises Gandharva before Teo elaborates that Elwin is her adopted daughter with legal papers and everything . First Impression: Gandharva sees Elwin as a lively child and knows she is a Yaksha half. Subsequent Interactions This section needs content. Quotes This section needs content. Shuri This section needs content. Garuda This section needs content. Makara This section needs content. Kali This section needs content. Chandra This section needs content. Shess This section needs content. Visnu This section needs content. References Category:Relationships